Modern data centers may contain tens of thousands server computers. Each of these server computers may have associated storage, such as hard drives and optical drives. Each server may also have associated memory, such as memory provided on Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMM). In addition, each server may have associated fans, power supplies, network interface cards, terminal connections, and any number of other associated devices.
When server hardware errors occur, it may take a skilled technician a long time to identify the source of the error. To reduce the need for skilled technicians, automated diagnostic tools may allow the server itself to identify a component that needs to be replaced. Such a component is often referred to as a field replaceable unit (FRU). The automated tool identifies a potentially faulty component, and a relatively unskilled technician may replace the faulty component.